Begin Again
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Una conversación y sentimientos dedicados al otro. Espuma de refresco derramada en la ropa ajena… El amor entre ellos existía, no importaba si eran de distintos clanes.


_**¡Alice, batto!**_

 _¿Cómo están, mis lindas zanahorias? Espero que hayan tenido una dulce Navidad, a pesar de que fue el final de este lindo anime. A decir verdad, K fue el único anime que seguí en este año por la falta de tiempo, significo mucho para mí. Por lo que decidí dedicarle mi último fic del año 2015. Además, el final… me dejo con ganas de más SaruMi uwu_

 _El final me dejo un poco de vacío, y tuve que escribir esto para llenarlo un poco. No sé qué me sucede, escribo saruMi y termina siendo MiSaru. Y en esta ocasión, no sé qué salió OuO_

 _Y bueno, gracias a los feels que tuvimos en los últimos capítulos, en especial el 12, el SaruMi me parece la pareja más **canon** y maravillosa de K. Ya no puedo verlos sin ser pareja, honestamente._

 _ **Summary:** Una conversación y sentimientos dedicados al otro. Espuma de refresco derramada en la ropa ajena… El amor entre ellos existía, no importaba si eran de distintos clanes._

 _ **Disclaimer:** [K] no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para GoRa y GoHands. Si fuera mío, hubiera hecho el final en película y puesto más SaruMi. Ah, y Munakata habría muerto._

* * *

 ** _"Begin Again"_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dirigió sus ojos avellana al reloj que yacía en su muñeca, había llegado treinta minutos antes. Sonrió con notable orgullo, sabía que ese aspecto sorprendería a la persona a la que esperaba. Él no solía ser puntual, pero en ésta ocasión, haría una excepción.

Porque se trataba de algo importante, _él_ lo era.

Siempre lo fue, incluso cuando abandonó a HOMRA, el valor que significaba en su vida, jamás disminuyo durante los cuatro años en que estuvieron distanciados; intercambiando venenosas palabras o enfrentándose en combates casuales en la ciudad. Lo ocultó bien durante tanto tiempo. Desde que Fushimi se retiró del clan rojo, el dolor lo consumía día a día, pero por suerte, Kamamoto se mantuvo a su lado en aquellos instantes. Y eso era una acción que agradecería.

Volvió a prestarle atención al dispositivo que indicaba la hora, al notar que aún faltaba tiempo para su llegada, decidió dirigirse a la tienda más cercana del parque. Compraría los mismos refrescos que bebían juntos, como en el pasado que compartieron. Los viejos momentos que, a partir de ahora, se repetirían. Formando parte de su presente y, sin duda alguna, futuro.

No volverían a separarse. Estaba seguro de aquello, y Misaki consideraba que Fushimi igual. Ambos volvieron a nacer en aquel combate, sobre todo Saruhiko. Y de no haber sido por el classman rojo que llegó en el preciso momento, seguramente, hubiera muerto en ese lugar. Y haberlo logrado, aliviaba al pelirrojo, pues sabía bien que, sin Saru, su razón de vivir se extinguía. Se sonrojó con el pensamiento, ya teniendo las botellas en cada mano, maldijo no haber traído su gorro negro, así podría ocultar la tonalidad que tomó espacio en su rostro.

Resignado, soltó un suspiro y regresó al lugar acordado. Dándose cuenta que había tardado más de lo debido. Sus parpados se separaron al verlo ahí, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol más grande del lugar. El mismo en que pasaban horas y horas platicando de trivialidades, cuando iban en el instituto.

— ¿Sa-Saru? —preguntó, observando su corto cabello negro, y no abundante y largo como en el pasado; con unos azules y profundos ojos, reflectantes de su alma. Siendo opacados por los lentes que le permitían visión clara.

Ya no lo veía como a alguien a quien odió en su pasado. Espera, ¿odiar? Realmente, nunca lo hizo, ni lo haría. Tan sólo lo hirió su traición. Los recuerdos que pasó con él, aún se mantuvieron en su mente… y corazón. Misaki se preguntaba, si quizás, sólo quizás, por dentro todavía fuera el Saruhiko que conoció. Con el que durmió incontables noches en busca de calor, el mismo que consumía la comida colmada de piñas que cocinaba, el genio tan genial ante sus ojos que hacía temblar de la emoción a su cuerpo. Una persona de fría apariencia, con comportamiento tímido y seco; pero con verdaderos sentimientos. Sí, ese era _su_ Saruhiko. Pero sabía que ahora, sería algo distinto, pues su color no era idéntico al suyo.

Él era rojo, y Saru azul. Aquello ya era una realidad que aceptaba.

—Oh, llegaste —murmuró, enlazando su mirada con la contraria—. Siempre llegas tarde. Eres un holgazán, Mi-saa-ki~—añadió, pronunciando su nombre con tenue y traviesa sorna. Ya no con el rencor de antes.

—Tú…—dijo, sonando irritado, aunque de verdad no lo estaba.

A hurtadillas, comenzó a agitar las bebidas que sostenía y lanzó una hacia el perteneciente del clan azul. Éste la tomó rápidamente con una mano, esbozando una ligera sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Yata. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo veía sonreír de esa forma? Ya no esas sonrisas que le mostró tantas veces, siendo todas torcidas y diabólicamente perturbadas. Sino sinceras y dulces, verdaderas.

Inevitablemente, el rubor regresó a sus mejillas. Para evitar que su viejo amigo se percatara, abrió la botella y centró la espuma que salió disparada, directo al rostro del azabache. La acción lo logró sorprender, ¿en qué estaba pensando para hacerlo?

—Tsk, Misaki. ¿Qué carajos te ocurre? —inquirió, comenzando a sospechar de la condición de su bebida. De todos modos, comenzó a agitarla aún más.

—Hace mucho que no jugábamos de esta forma, y…—mencionó con nostalgia, siendo interrumpido por el chorro de coca que aterrizó en su cara, mojando su cabello y parte de su ropa. Estando en las mismas condiciones que Saru—. ¿Q-Qué?

—Dulce venganza.

Se miraron mutuamente, desafiándose en el acto y en poco tiempo, ya habían iniciado una pelea. Sin poderes, Subaru o Yatagarasu: las únicas armas eran las botellas en sus manos. Los insultos habían sido sustituidos por risas y los golpes por cosquillas.

— ¡No perderé, Saruhiko!

— ¡Ni yo, Misaki!

Y continuaron así, durante un tiempo que desconocieron, la tarde había caído en la ciudad. Los vacíos envases de vidrio yacían en el suelo, la respiración de los jóvenes era agitada, se habían divertido, juntos. La nostalgia invadió a ambos, realmente extrañaron ese tipo de situaciones. Sentían que habían pasado infinidad de siglos desde que no se divertían de esta forma. Un silencio se creó, se les acabaron las palabras. Además, no sabían cómo charlar después de tantos años distanciados.

A decir verdad, Saru también se preguntaba, si el chico a su lado, seguía siendo el Misaki que conoció. Por ahora, se limitaban a disfrutar la presencia del otro. Al fin de cuentas, se encontraban solos en ese parque, bajo la sombra del árbol más grande.

—Oye…—se llamaron al unísono, los dos se sorprendieron de inmediato. No importaba cuánto transcurriera, seguían teniendo la mente sincronizada.

—Tú primero, Misaki —permitió el de gafas, alzando la mirada al cielo. Diminutas estrellas empezaban a aparecer—. De todas formas, fuiste el quien dijo que hablaríamos más tarde.

—S-sí, pe-pero…—detestó que su voz fuera tambaleante. ¡Él no solía hablar de así! Aquello era cierto, no podía retirar las palabras que le dijo hace unos días. Debía iniciar la conversación, aún así…—No sé qué decir.

 _«_ _¿Qué?_ _»_

Incrédulo, Saruhiko arqueó una ceja. Debía de ser una broma. Sí, una jodida broma. ¡Sabía que Yata era imbécil, pero no tanto! Entonces, ¿sólo lo citó para llenarlo de refresco? Trató de calmarse, sin lograrlo. Y sin cavilar, soltó:

—Al parecer, tu estupidez no conoce límites, Mi-sa-ki —la piel del aludido se erizó al oír su nombre, pronunciado sólo cómo Saru podía hacerlo.

—Muy gracioso, mono —ironizó, elevando un puño—. Eres un…— y con apariencia enojada, se acercaba a él.

Fushimi creyó que recibiría un golpe. Conocía el carácter de la vanguardia de HOMRA, mejor que nadie. Por ese motivo, se asombró de la acción que continuó.

—Los actos son mejores que las palabras, ¿no? —cuestionó, susurrándole en el oído—. Me alegra tanto, por fin poder abrazarte, Saruhiko —expresó con la misma emoción de antaño. Por primera vez en cuatro años, podía volver a abrazar la figura de su mejor amigo.

Era un idiota, no lo negaba, mas comprendía sus sentimientos. Yata sabía que era Saru la persona de quien se había enamorado. Le importaba una mierda el cuerpo o el clan, su _alma_ fue la que lo atrajo desde un principio. La genialidad que derrochaba con cualquier cosa que realizaba, lo encantó por completo. Y sí, estuvieron distanciados en el pasado; pero el presente sería diferente: estarían juntos, más que nunca.

—Misaki…—el de cabellos negros, mentiría si declarase que no era feliz en esos momentos. Correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo otra vez, él también había extrañado abrazar al skater.

Luego de tanto dolor, por fin podían compartir algo tan cálido como un abrazo. Una acción que tantos los unió antes, y que hoy, nuevamente.

Y mientras se abrazaban, manchados por la espuma de la gaseosa, ambos eran conscientes que existía un largo camino por recorrer. _Comenzarían una vez más._ Recuperarían todo el tiempo perdido. Caminarían juntos, con los pasos sincronizados y las manos enlazadas. Sonriéndose. Porque ya no existían traiciones, ni mucho menos temores.

En la sombra de aquel árbol, sus labios se unieron, ya no era necesario esconder lo que sentían. Era el momento de crear un nuevo mundo, libre de dolor y reinante de paz. Alejado del peligro y mantenido en cuidado.

No repetirían errores.

Se dirigirían hacia un final feliz, algo que lució tan lejano en un pasado, y que por fin, se permitía acceso entre la gélida oscuridad que los envolvió alguna vez, cegándolos.

 _"Te amo"_

Palabras que serían oídas constantemente… siendo correspondidas de la misma forma. Porque al final, todo sale bien, sino es así, entonces no es el final. Saruhiko y Misaki tendrían una merecida vida juntos. Felices, muy felices. Deshicieron el beso y juntaron sus frentes, sus miradas; una azul y la otra castaña, se encontraron. No necesitaban hablar para conocer lo que pensaban…

 _"Mientras estés conmigo, sé que todo estará bien"_

* * *

 _No hace falta que me lo digan, siento que me quedó algo OOC. Pero… Saru siempre es más sensible y suave cuando se trata de Misaki. ¡Es por eso que es difícil escribir SaruAkira, igual ReiSaru! Así que… no estoy segura._

 _Ahora sí, sobre el final de K… no estuvo atn mal. Fue bastante rápido y notablemente forzado. No lo culpo, se limitaron a 13 capítulos. GoRa es mejor escribiendo manga y novelas. Y me pareció muy linda la reconciliación SaruMi, pero siento que GoRa los dejo mucho de lado con el "Hablaremos más tarde" seguido de "al final se muestran felices y amigos de nuevo" Es algo barato y no es digno, para una pareja como el SaruMi que, estuvo construyéndose y desarrollándose durante todo el transcurso de la franquicia. Me sentí algo apagada, y por eso escribí este one-shot_

 _Y espero que haya sido de su grado._

 _Feliz año 2016, les deseo que cumplan todos sus propósitos y sean felices._

 _¡Ciao~!_


End file.
